Nick Sparagmos
Nick Sparagmos is a former lover of Rachel Morgans. He is a full blooded human, stands 5'10" and has brown eyes with pale skin and long dark hair. He's covered in scars, remnants from his days fighting in as a rat in the illegal rat fighting ring. History In the Main Series 'Dead Witch Walking' Nick met Rachel while fighting in the illegal rat fighting ring held by the wealthy and unscrupulous of Cincinatti. He was transformed into a rat as a punishment for stealing, and for several months he fought for his life against real rats until he was thrown into a fight with Rachel, who was a mink at the time. Trent Kalamack had entered her into the rat fights to scare her into working for him and swearing to secrecy about his biolabs. The plan backfired, however, when Rachel realized that Nick was a person as well, and after the initial fight they worked out a plan to fake that they had killed each other in the ring. When the staff hands went to retreive their "corpses" from the fighting ring Rachel & Nick made their escape into the larger building, chewed their way through the floor and escaped to Ivy's waiting motorcycle, where they returned to the Vampiric Charms church and bathed in salt water to remove their respective transformed states. While trying to help Rachel obtain some ancient texts from a library, they are attacked by Algaliarept, who has been sent by Piscary to kill Rachel. Al takes the form of Ivy Tamwood and rips into Rachel, filling her with vampire venom and draining her of a great deal of blood. Nick manages to circle Al, who then feigns sympathy for Rachel (who is dying and mumbling incoherently from blood loss on the floor) and incourages Nick to accept a favor from him, saying he will take both Nick & Rachel safely through the ley lines so she can reach help before she dies. Nick agrees, not realizing that Al will also demand payment from Rachel. The demon returns Rachel & Nick to the church, where Keasley & Matalina work to save Rachel's life. 'The Good, The Bad, and the Undead' Coming Soon 'Every Which Way But Dead' Coming Soon 'A Fistful of Charms' Coming Soon 'For a Few Demons More' Coming Soon 'The Outlaw Demon Wails' Coming Soon 'White Witch, Black Curse' Coming Soon 'Black Magic Sanction' Nick accidentally summons Rachel for coven of Moral and ethical standards on the west coast, Later it is revealed that he told the coven of Rachel being demon kin.He travels with Jax to Cinncinati and again summons Rachel, this time from Alcatraz into her kitchen. He runs away in a skirmish when Vivianne attacks the church. Later he rescues Rachel from Vivianne in Junior's Cafe & takes her and Pierce to his hiding place above a Strip club 'Pale Demon' Coming Soon 'A Perfect Blood' Coming Soon! In the Novellas and Short Stories 'Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil' Nick does not appear in this story. 'Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel' Nick does not appear in this story. 'Dirty Magic' Nick does not appear in this story. 'The Bridges of Eden Park' Nick does not appear in this story. 'The Bespelled' Nick does not appear in this story. Ley Line Drifter Nick does not appear in this story. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Human